Miroku New Life
by Amy the Battousai
Summary: Miroku falls in love with Sesshomaru after being told by Sesshomaru that they are mates. Some old demons from the past start showing up and throws Miroku’s world through a loop. Parings are MS, KI, SK. All Twelve re-edited chapters up!
1. Chappie 1

Miroku's New Life.

Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome climbs out of the bone eaters well, standing there waiting for her is of course her friends. Shippo, Sango, Inuyasha, and me, we are going on a hunt for a jewel shard. We had half of the jewel but Kikyo took it and gave it to Naraku. Now, we have one shard and are going out to hunt for more of the shards. Tomorrow though, is Kagome's birthday and the anniversary of when she and Inuyasha met and that she came to our world. Once she is out of the well, Inuyasha takes her bag and puts it on her bike.

"Let's go."

"Why? I want to stay! Tomorrow is my birthday."

"Inuyasha, she does have a point," I said.

"Feh, fine we'll stay tonight, but that's it," growled Inuyasha.

"Thanks so much Inuyasha," she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

She walks up to Sango; they leave for Keade's hut to talk about boys, tomorrow and all the fun they'll have. Kagome is happy to be with her best friends and boyfriend again. Yes, Inuyasha and Kagome are a couple. Inuyasha one night told Kagome how he felt about her, and found she felt the same way. So they have been kissing, and all that good stuff. You know me, I might grope her, but now I can't without getting hurt by Inuyasha.

Sango and Kouga have been going out for a month now; they have a lot to talk about every time they meet up. They get along pretty well but when it comes to sleeping together, all Kouga gets is not yet boy. Shippo is still the same he love's Kagome and Inuyasha; well they have adopted him as their son. So of course, he loves them to death. As for me, I have had my eyes on a special Demon for some time now.

It's weird how one day I'm in big trouble with a Demon, which kills me. Yes, I was dead for one whole day. I was brought back to life by none other than Sesshomaru. He tells me not to worry, bringing me back with his sword. I can feel him outside Keade's hut right now. I stand up and walk out telling them not to follow, that I'll be back soon. I walk into the forest and see him. He comes up to me and says he won't kill me. Therefore, I relax and ask

"Will you take your sword out? I don't want to die again, so will you please hurt me to make it look like I was in a battle." I say to him.

"Why?" he asks.

"So I can say I tried to use my wind tunnel and could not," I answer.

"I will come back to talk to you again to explain way I didn't leave you dead. I will do as you ask." He tells me.

"Why was I the only one to sense you?" I ask.

"I will answer that one next time too," he answers.

He takes one of his claws and puts it into my shoulder, and pulls it out. My whole arm and sleeve became red soon, and he leaves me to go back to my friends. I come out of the woods to meet Kagome's wide eyes. She yells for Sango to come out now to help bring me in. Sango comes out and helps me in as Kagome goes in to get her first aid kit. I wait until they finish wrapping up my injured shoulder.

"There was a monster in the forest that came after me, I killed it, but it hit me first. I could not use my wind tunnel, I took the bead's off and nothing happened. That is why I could not have been back sooner," I explain my lie.

"Do you know what that means Miroku?" asks Sango

"Yeah, I was dead," I answer.

"But why would Sesshomaru bring you back to life," asks Kagome.

"I don't know," I say.

"Feh I can smell Sesshomaru on you," Inuyasha says.

"Well hope this heals soon," sighs Sango.

"Sesshomaru's here," Inuyasha run's out of the hut.

Standing on a near rooftop stands Sesshomaru with Jakken, and a human. Sesshomaru stands there smiling down on us all, but he is mostly looking at me.

"Rin, do you see the young man down there in a monk robe?" asks Sesshomaru loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hai," she answers.

"He will be your new protector and mother," Sesshomaru states.

"Yeah, father," she screams then jumps down and walks up to me.

Sesshomaru jumps down and lands right in front of me next to Rin. He looks me up and down.

"Jakken we'll need to get him a couple of Kimono's that are the opposite of mine," he tells Jakken.

"Of course my lord," bows Jakken.

"Come Jakken, we must go home now," She bows to Sesshomaru and she leaves with Jakken.

Everyone is staring at Sesshomaru and me. He reaches out and touches my injured shoulder. I wince in pain at his touch.

"Now, now, don't worry I'll fix that up soon," Sesshomaru whispers to me.

"Get your filthy hands off Miroku now," growls Inuyasha.

"I've chosen him to be my mate forever," growls back Sesshomaru.

"Get your hands off him," yells Sango.

"Like you've chosen Kagome as your mate, why should I take my hands off him, he's my mate," growls Sesshomaru.

"Come, we leave," he wraps his arm around my body, making sure not to hurt my injured arm.

He jumps up onto the next door's roof, when we land I put my hand with my staff on the roof to help stop. He then takes a big leap into the air. It feels like we are flying in the sky, and then I realize he's standing on his cloud moving toward his castle.

"I told you I'd tell you why I brought you back to life and didn't kill you myself." He says.

"Hai, but, can I fall asleep now," I whisper as I drift into a deep sleep.

I don't know how many hours had passed as I slept, but I wake up because of voices I hear. I don't open my eyes yet but just stay still. Not wanting to wake up yet, but I do anyway.

"Lord Sesshomaru his clothes are done," states Jakken.

"Thank you Jakken," growls Sesshomaru.

"Father when will he wake?" asks Rin

"Soon Rin soon," he answers.

"He's been asleep for 2 days now," whines Rin.

TBC, Jap word Hai means yes.


	2. Chappie 2

Miroku's New Life

Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha. I sorry I re-edited this story.

"Rin, did you stop and think of the reason why he's asleep?" asks Sesshomaru

"Hai, his injured shoulder," mutters Rin.

"Hai that's it, and it has to heal," smiles Sesshomaru.

"Of course, I'm sorry, I forgot," mutters Rin.

"You're forgiven, Jakken," Sesshomaru coos then shouts.

"Hai, my Lord," answers Jakken.

"Go with Rin and cook some food for him. I have a feeling he'll wake up soon," barks Sesshomaru.

"Hai my lord," bows Jakken.

Rin jumps up from the floor and runs out of the room to the kitchen. Jakken follows her in her wake, not really wanting to do so, but not arguing. Sesshomaru looks at my face.

"Your awake, how do you feel?" asks Sesshomaru.

"Ok I guess. I can't believe you would just go ahead and take me from my friends," I sigh.

"I need you, your body, and everything about you," shrugs Sesshomaru.

"So it's true I am your mate," I gasps.

"Hai, your name and are you hungry?" asks Sesshomaru.

"My name is Miroku, a mere monk. Hai I am hungry," I answers.

"Miroku, Rin will be referring to you as Mother. Jakken will be refereeing you to Master, or my Lord. As for me, I'll call you whatever I want to, got it," growls Sesshomaru.

"Hai I do," I nods.

Sesshomaru gets off the bed I'm in and walks up to a dresser. He picks up a pair of clothes comes back to the bed. He lays the clothes down near me. He takes the covers off my body, I just realize I have no clothes on.

"You have a beautiful body," whispers Sesshomaru.

He bends down and kisses my stomach. I don't pull away but lean into the kiss. My body reacts to the touch.

"Your body likes my touch," smiles Sesshomaru.

"Hai I do, love your touch," I growl.

"Later ,your food is being cooked right now and their not seeing you naked," smirks Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru helps me get dressed. He picks me up and carries me out of the room. He walks down to a room that has a long table. Rin and Jakken are already sitting down eating their meal, when we come in. Rin jumps up, walks out of the room, and comes back in with two plates full of food.

I am placed into a seat. Sesshomaru sits next to me. I sit eating my meal with no talk. I watch as Rin picks up her and Jakken's plate. She goes through to a different room, coming out ten minutes later. As I eat, I can feel Sesshomaru's eyes on me. He puts his eating material down, Rin comes up and take the plate away.

I finish eating. Sesshomaru picks me up.

"Don't bother us tonight," orders Sesshomaru.

"Hai, my Lord," bowls Jakken.

"Of course father, mother," bows Rin.

Sesshomaru carries me back to the room I was in earlier. He places me down on the bed, and walks out of the room. When he comes back, he is carrying a silk robe. He is wearing a silk robe, he helps me out of the clothes and into the robe. Sesshomaru climbs onto the bed and under the blankets. He pulls me to him, as I get into a comfortable position next to his body, he runs a finger up my spine.

"This is my room, now it's both of ours," he whispers to me.

"That's nice," I sigh.

"This place is yours to roam. The rooms in here are yours, you may choose one room as your study room. Also you can boss Jakken around, tonight we may talk about anything you wish to talk about," whispers Sesshomaru.

"May I call you Sess?" I ask.

"Hai, you may, I will call you many names Monk," mutters Sess.

"Ok fair, why did you choose me as your mate?" I ask.

"I chose you because you're beautiful, strong, never quite, smart, need I go on," smirks Sess as he saw me blush.

I, Miroku blush for the first time by a male Youkai. Ok so, I fell in love with Sess, he is so beautiful how could I not. You may think my life is strange, but to me my life, I mean my new life was going ok. Sess didn't let me walk today because my injured shoulder is still healing.

As we talk, I learn why he hated most humans, why he didn't like Inuyasha. He tells me of his childhood, he doesn't really mind that I ask about his past. He wants to know about my past too.

"I don't really talk about my past too much," I sigh looking away from him.

"Tell me, I want to know," whispered Sess.

"Alright, my father was sucked into his wind tunnel when I was five years old. My mother left me when I was six; I grew up with my father's Sensei. He taught me everything I know. One day a man came to the place we were living at; he took me away at age ten. The man at first took real good care of me, but one day he took a whip to my back." I start.

"No way," gasps Sess.

"After that day, the beatings continued for a while. When I was fourteen, I lost my virginity to that horrible man. I was cleaning his room one night when he came in drunk. He raped me then started to arousal me, then raped me again. After the second time he released into me, he fell asleep. I got out from under him, making my way slowly because he didn't finish what he started." I continue.

"I can't believe it," gasps Sess.

"Well the next day he was arrested for rape and I was taken to a house far from their town. The couple at the house took care of me until I was seventeen. The day I left to start my journey. At twenty-one, I meet Inuyasha and Kagome. So now you know all," I cry.

"No one is ever going to do that to you again I promise," growls Sess.

"I do take care of myself you know," I laugh.

"I know, but I'm taking care of you now," growls Sess.

I fall into a deep sleep after awhile. When I wake up, Sess has his arms wrapped around my body. He nuzzles my neck, giving me the cold chills. I yawn letting him know I'm awake. As I try to sit up, Rin comes in with two pairs of clothes. She puts one on my side and the other on Sess's side. She whispers something in Sess ear and he nods. She runs out of the room, Jakken comes in the room a few minutes later.

"Jakken, I heard what you said about my mate," growls Sess.

"I don't know what you mean, my Lord," mutters Jakken.

"Hai, you do. Don't call him that again or I'll kill you," growls Sess again.

"I won't my Lord," he bows then leaves.

"What did he call me?" I ask.

"He called you a whore," answers Sess.

"Oh I see," I whisper.

"You're not one," sighs Sess.

The door opens, "Lord Sesshomaru Inuyasha and his friends are here," chirps up Rin.

"Arigato, now leave," says Sess.

Rin leaves and Sesshomaru picks up his clothes. He goes into the room on the left. I take this chance in changing into the clothes Rin laid out for me. When I'm done, Sesshomaru comes out of the room he was in.

"You may choose a room as your study. I will find you," states Sess.

He leaves our room, I get up, and walk out, and I see Rin. She walks with me; she shows me her study and Sess's study. There is a room in between Sess and Rin's study. The room was beautiful, decorated with pictures of all kinds. I sat down at the desk; it was nice, I decided this would be my study.

The door opens and in walked Sess, Inuyasha, Sango, Koga, Shippo, and Kagome.

"Miroku," shouts Sango, Shippo, and Kagome. They all hug me at the same time.

"Nice to see your still alive, Miroku," growls Inuyasha.

"Well let's go now," sighs Koga.

"Miroku don't mind Koga. He didn't want to come," laughs Kagome.

"I won't," I smile.

"So do you like it here?" asks Sango.

"I wouldn't know yet, I've only been awake since yesterday," I answer.

"What do you mean?" asks Inuyasha.

"He means the night I took him, he fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake up until yesterday," answers Sess.

"Oh, because of his injured shoulder," states Kagome.

"You might want to change the bandages he's bleeding again," sniffs Inuyasha.

I wince as Sess puts his hand on my shoulder. I guess, I never realized it still hurts. I pull away from Sess gripping my injured shoulder tightly. Sess nods his head and him, Jakken, and Rin leave. I sigh with relief everyone looks at me.

"What, I need my space," I explain.

"We know that," chirps in Shippo.

"So Kagome how does it feel to be 16?" I ask.

"You know how it feel when you turned 16," shrugs Kagome.

"Iie, yours will be better than mine." I state.

"WHAT?" yells Sango "I had a great 16th year."

"Feh, me too," growls Inuyasha.

"I wouldn't know I'm not that old yet," chirps in Shippo.

"I don't want to talk about it," I whisper, to where they almost didn't hear me.

"Tell us," begs Sango.

"I don't want to," I whisper again.

"He doesn't have to talk if he doesn't want to. Leave Miroku alone," barks Koga.

"Arigato," I mumble.

Sess came in with new bandages and some tools for cleaning a wound.

"Take the top off so I can tend to your wound," orders Sess.

"Come on tell us," begs Kagome.

"What do you want to know about the Monk?" ask Sess.

"We want to know why he says I'll have better 16th year then him," asks Kagome.

"That is for him to tell you," growls Sess.

"Why?" asks Koga.

"You have hit a sensitive spot of the Monk's past. The most I can say, is wait until he is ready to tell you," stated Sess.

"How do you know?" asks Shippo.

"I too asked, but I was not ready for what I heard, it's not a good past," answers Sess.

"Miroku I'm sorry, I didn't realize it," whispers Kagome.

"It's ok, you didn't know," I sigh.

"You don't have to tell them," whispers Sess into my ear.

"I owe them this," I argue.

"Sesshomaru is right, you don't have tell us right now," mutters Sango.

"But I…I don't know what to do," I whisper.

TBC Jap words Hai means yes, Youkai means Demon, Iie means no, Sensei means teacher, Arigato means thank you.


	3. Chappie 3

Miroku's New Life

Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha

I really don't know what to do. I want to tell them, but I don't want them to know. For almost a year I've had to deal with this, but most of my life, I had to keep my emotions down. I'm crying, none of my friends have ever seen me cry.

"Miroku, don't cry" whispers Kagome.

"Ah, Miroku the past is the past" smiles Shippo.

"Yeah! Shippo's right we don't need to know" chirps in Sango.

"Hum I think he's faking it," growls Koga.

"Feh, if you used your nose Koga, you would be able to smell that there real," snaps Inuyasha.

"How could you be so insensible," snaps Kagome.

"Koga I know you don't really care, but come on" growls Sango.

"Whoa, whoa I didn't mean it," sighs Koga.

"Watch what you say next time" growls Sess.

"It's ok, I don't know if I should tell you or not" I whisper.

"You don't have to tell us" smiles Inuyasha for once.

"I know, I want you to know, yet I don't" I state.

"Rin know, how about I take you back to your room and my lord can tell you the story," suggests Rin.

"I guess" I sigh.

"Alright" nods Sess reluctantly.

I walk out of the room, followed by Rin. I guess I really don't want to hear it over again. Rin has been so kind to keep me company while Sess retells the tale. I'll have to pay him back for this later. I know he really doesn't want to tell them, nothing I can do.

"Rin thanks" I sigh.

"Rin glad to help" smiles Rin.

"You have to respect him and not mother him," yells Sess, I guess it's over.

"I know, I just care," barks back Kagome. Here they come.

"Feh, my brother has a point you know" growls Inuyasha.

"I don't care love," sighs Kagome, right outside the door.

"HE might be doing something" speaks out Sango.

"Can't we just go" wines Koga, he might not live long I think.

"IIE," yell Kagome, Sango, and Shippo.

The doors open and in comes the group. My group with Jakken not far behind. I am sitting on my bed, with Rin walking around the room. Everyone looks at me. I can tell they want something.

"Why didn't you tell us" speaks Kagome.

"Because I couldn't" I state.

"Keh, you should have told us, near the God Tree," suggests Inuyasha.

"I just don't want y'all to treat me different," I mumble.

"Miroku how could you think such a thing" speaks up Sango.

"Yeah, we'd still treat you as the person we first met," states Kagome.

"Miroku don't worry, your still Miroku our friend," chirps in Shippo.

"Thanks, and I really mean it," I smile.

"Monk, don't worry about anything if they do treat you different they'll pay" growls Sess.

"I don't want to be rude but could you guys come back another time?" I ask.

"Yeah! We'll leave and come back in ten day's ok" smiles Kagome.

"That sounds great" I smile.

"Then it's settled, see you in ten days, come Koga we're leaving" laughs Sango.

"Finally" sighs Koga.

"I don't want to go," pouts Shippo, running up to me and grabbing onto me, not letting go.

Kagome comes up, "Shippo we have to respect Miroku's wish" states Kagome.

"I'll miss him," pout Shippo some more.

"We all will Shippo" puts in Sango.

I look down at him, "Shippo if you keep me in your heart, I'll always be with you. Even if you can't touch me" I smile.

"Really?" asks Shippo

"Hai, keep me close to your heart and I'll always be with you. All of you, I'll never ever be that far away" I smile.

"Miroku don't die or forget us," growls Inuyasha.

"I won't" I smile.

"Bye Miroku" Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Koga, and Inuyasha say as they leave.

I turn around and let my face into the pillows. I start to cry, I want to stay with them, play, talk and have a great time with them. However, this is how it's supposed to be. I'm now Sess's mate and I live here with him. I'll miss not seeing my best friends every day.

I have to stop crying, I can't cry, I have to be strong for Shippo. Rin leaves the room with Jakken, so Sess and I are alone. Sess is rubbing my back trying to help me calm down. I guess you think me falling madly in love with a Youkai is ridiculous but it's not.

"Miroku, stop crying" growls Sess.

"I'm Sorry, I know I'm weak" I sigh.

"You are, but you can change" Sess states.

"I know" I smile.

"Good" Sess smiles.

Sess turns me around to face him, dried up tear streaks are on my face. How could I fall in love with him in such a little time? He kisses me, playing with my tongue. I just melt into the kisu. I just love his kisu, just as much as I love him.

"I'm tired let's go to bed" I speak.

"Alright" sighs Sess.

I curl up next to Sess and fall asleep in his arms. He's turned out to be nicer then he lets on. I just hope he'll be nice to Inuyasha. What would you do if you were in my spot? Loving a Youkai named Sesshomaru. Who by the way hates Inuyasha your best friend!

Would you let him take you tomorrow night or in a month or two? Tell me what you think please. I start dreaming about the man who first took my virginity, he's laughing at me. I can't seem to move, I realize I'm tied to the ground. He takes and over and over again, then it's too much I scream.

I jolt up in bed, panting very hard, Sess is looking at me with a worried expression. I lean into him, seeking comfort that I so desperately need. He wraps his arms around me rocking me back and forth. Soon Rin and Jakken come running into the room.

"I'm sorry for waking y'all," I whisper.

"You had a nightmare it's not your fault," coos Sess.

"He haunts me in my sleep," I cry.

The next day I barely say a word about last night. The nightmare is still fresh in my mind. He's out of jail. He'll be coming to get his revenge against me. I have to hide somewhere, where he can't find me. I didn't tell Sess this but that man is a half demon and much stronger than I am.

I am walking around my study trying to figure how to mask my smell. I need to talk to Kaede, she can help me with this problem. Rin comes into my study saying I have a visitor. The person walks in the room and I freeze in my spot. Rin is about to leave when I grab her arm.

"Rin don't leave me alone with this man," I state.

"But I have to go tell Sesshomaru something" says Rin.

"Rin tell him to come to my study," I whisper into her ear.

She leaves the room "Well look at you" says the man.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I ask.

"Nothing, but you know what I want" he answers.

"You can't have that, I belong to Sesshomaru," I growl.

"Yet you were mine before he took you" remarks the man.

"Because you took me from my father's sensei and then had the nerves to rape me," I growl.

"I thought that's what you wanted," states the man.

"IIE, I so wish I still had my wind tunnel because you'd be dead already," I growl.

"Such hard words I'll have to teach you a lesson" says the man.

The man moves fast and knocks me out. When I wake up, all I see is the roof of a place, I don't recognize. I try to sit up but it ends in failure, due to the fact I'm tied to the ground. Oh, god this is turning into my nightmare, I try to get away from him as he advances. The guy rapes me over and over for at least two hours, I scream hoping someone can hear me.

I black out again for the second time today because of the pain. I hope Sess can find me before this man kills me. I don't want to die again. It hurts to die. I hear something in the background and it sounds like fighting. I hear Rin's voice telling me everything is going to be ok.

Someone has put something on my body covering it up. I feel myself being picked up but someone. I fall asleep, not being able to keep myself awake any longer. As I sleep, I can still see that man raping me over and over again. I hear voices in the background. I ignore the voices thinking about something else.

(Haunted by Evanescence)

Long lost words whisper slowly to me,

Still can't find what keeps me here,

When all this time I've been so hollow inside,

I know you're still there,

Watching me wanting me,

I can feel you pull me down,

Fearing you loving you,

I won't let you pull me down,

Hunting you I can smell you alive,

Your heart pounding in my head,

Watching me wanting me,

I can feel you pull me down,

Saving me raping me,

Watching me,

Watching me wanting me,

I can feel you pull me down,

Fearing you loving you,

I won't let you pull me down.

(My Immortal by Evanescence)

I'm so tired of being here,

Suppressed by all of my childish fears,

if you have to leave,

I wish that you would just leave,

Because you presence still lingers here,

And it won't leave me alone,

These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just too real,

There's just too much that time cannot erase,

When you cried I'd wipe away all of yours tears,

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I've held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have all of me,

You used to captivate me,

By your resonating light,

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind,

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me,

These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just too real,

There's just too much that time cannot erase,

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I've held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have all of me,

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,

And through you're still with me,

I've been alone all along,

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I've held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have all of me.

I opened my eyes looking at everybody, I try to sit up yet can't. Inuyasha and Koga leave the room to do something. Sess picks me up and follows Inuyasha and Koga into a bathroom. Sess put me in the tub letting me wash myself.

To Be Continued Jap words. Iie no, Hai yes, Youkai demon, kisu kiss. Hey, the two songs that are in this chappie, I thought they were perfect. These two songs are by Evanescence, are what Miroku feels, and thinks. This might be the only time a song appears in this fic.


	4. Chappie 4

Miroku's New Life

Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha.

Koga and Inuyasha left me alone with Sess. He goes to clean my back and I move away from him, I'm scared of people touching me. That man did this to me; I won't even let Sess touch me. I look up at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would understand why I couldn't let him touch me. He looks into my eyes searching for the answer; he nods his head in understanding.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Miroku, love, a man raped you. I shouldn't have thought I would be an exception," Sess whispers back.

"Sess, please, come in with me" I beg him to stay.

Sess nods his head, he strips, and he slips into the tub. I grab the soap and hand it to him. I turn around; he reaches out to my back. He touches my skin, I jump a little, and I keep telling myself Sess will not hurt me. This time I lean into his touch, instead of pulling away completely.

Sess sighs in relief, as he washes my body. Soon he gets out; he dries himself off and puts on some fresh clothes. He picks me up out of the tub, dries me off, and puts fresh clothes on me. He walks out of the bathroom carrying me. He yells at Jakken to empty the tub, and he puts me on the bed.

"Who rescued me?" I ask.

"When Rin came to tell me you wanted to see me. I got to your room and you were not there. I smelled fear and another Half Demons smell. I started to follow it, I ran into Inuyasha and his group. I told them you had been kidnapped. So we all followed his trail" starts Sess.

"Keh, I knocked down the door and started to fight Youkai's (demons)," continues Inuyasha.

"I took Rin along and she helped me locate you. I fought that half demon as Rin and Kagome freed you and covered you up. After I killed the half demon, I picked you up and we all came here. You have been asleep for four day's now," finishes Sess.

"That's why I'm hungry" I smile, everyone starts to laugh.

"Still the same Miroku, I'll go start your breakfast," smiles Sango, who drags Koga out of the room.

"Miroku, we were all so worried" chirps in Shippo, I smile at everyone.

Kagome smiles and sighs, "we all thought you may never have woken up."

Soon Sango came back with Koga, with the food. Everyone watches me eat I feel somewhat strange. As I finish my meal, I yawn. Sess told everyone to go to the lounge. I crawl under the blankets and snuggle up to Sess.

"I am very proud of you right now," states Sess.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Because you still fought that man, even after you knew he was stronger than you" Sess answers "you may sleep."

I yawn, closing my eyes and soon I fall asleep. All my friends and Sess were very worried about me. They are the best and I must always remember that. I will never feel clean until I make love to Sess. I wonder if he'll take me tomorrow or not. The next morning, I wake up and try to sit up. I wince in pain, and Sess pulls me to him. Soon he is getting fresh clothes on, he helps me change. He picks me up and carries me to the dining hall. Kagome wearing her future clothes is eating next to Inuyasha.

While talking to Koga, as Sango is eating. Shippo is talking with Rin, as Jakken is just standing there waiting for us. Sess puts me down in, my seat and he sits next to me. I sit and think about why I want to have Sess take me tonight. Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, Sango, and Shippo have to leave to go and find the last jewel shard. Rin wants to go to bed early tonight, Jakken is going out for the night. This leaves Sess and me alone for the whole night. I wonder if I can convince him to take me tonight.

Inuyasha and his gang say their goodbyes and leave to find the last shard. I bring Rin outside near the pond. I watch her as she play's around in the garden. Sess took off with Jakken to do some business with a Youkai (demon). I think back to when I was being raped. I can't get what he said out of my mind. He had said, "Until I am dead or that Youkai (demon) has bitten you, I will continue to rape you, my whore." Am I a whore or what, I mean I've been raped by him and a couple of his friends. I never have said this to anyone, but after a couple of his friends who used my body as a sex toy.

That afternoon a Youkai (demon) came by looking for Sess. I told her, he is out and I don't know when he'll get home. The Youkai (demon) left, Sess didn't return until that evening. Rin is already in bed sleeping, I had been wondering around the castle. I see Jakken has already left Sess's side.

"Sess I'm glad, you're home," I smile.

"So am I," he sighs.

"Sess I feel dirty inside and the only way to get rid of it is if you make love to me," I whisper in his ears as I wrap my arms around him.

"Miroku, are you saying you want me to take you tonight."

"Hai (yes), I am, will you."

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"Alright."

He picks me up and carries me to our room, he lays me gently on the bed he strips us both. I lay there waiting for him to do what he wants to do to my body. At first he slowly touches my body not wanting me to jerk away. His smooth hands touching all of my body, his hands touch some sensitive spots. My body arch's up in response to his touch, he bends down and puts his lips on my neck. He slowly sucks on my neck moving up to my lips; he captures them in a passionate kisu (kiss). His lips move back down my neck and he slowly moves down my body. First, he sucks on my left nipple, soon he changes to the other. He moves his lips down south some more until he reaches my belly button. He moves down to my private area.

I can feel him taking me into his mouth he sucks gently at first. Soon he starts moving his tongue around and sucking harder. My body arches up at this sensation. I reach my climax and I spill right into his mouth. He comes up to my mouth and kisses me, letting me taste myself. He puts three fingers in my mouth; I start sucking on them to get them nice and moist. He pulls them out and spreads my legs out wide, slipping one finger into me. He moves the fingers around; soon he sticks a second one in. I wince in pain as he moves these one around and separates them. He whispers in my ear that, "it'll be ok, the pain will soon die."

I relax as he tells me this, and he puts the last one in. I wince even more because of the pain, I slowly breathe in and out. As I try to release the pain, soon he pulls his fingers out of me. He replaces his fingers with a fully erected member. He thrusts in until he's all the way in me. I scream out in pain, he quickly puts his lips on mine to quiet the scream. I grip the sheets that are underneath me, as I feel the pain go through my whole body. The pain is too much for me to handle, I break the kisu (kiss) and scream out into the night, thanking god Rin is a sound sleeper. The pain dies away slowly; I take a deep breath as the pain goes away. Sess hasn't moved yet because of me.

"Are you alright?" asks Sess.

"I am now," I answer.

"You will have more pain but it should be taken over by pleasure."

"I trust you."

"Good."

He starts to move slowly and the pain comes back. He keeps it at a slow pace until my eyes show the pain is bearable. He speeds up some, as the pain melts away. I nod my head for him to go faster, as he speeds up a burst of pleasure comes and I moan. As he thrust deeper and faster into me, my moans get louder. He thrusts into me a couple more times before he releases his seed into me. He pulls out and rolls over onto his back. I snuggle up to him. He pulls the blankets up and over our cooling bodies. I put my head on his chest, and he lays his head on my head. I close my eyes, as sleep tries to claim my body.

"I love you Sess," I whisper.

"I love you)," Sess whispers.

"How long until I will know if I'm pregnant?"

"Tomorrow, if you feel pain in your stomach."

"Why will I feel pain in my stomach?"

"Because your body will be making a womb so you can carry the child in before you can give birth."

"Oh."

"Get some sleep love."

"What about the bond?"

"I'll do that now."

Sess moves my hair from my left shoulder; he sinks his teeth into my neck. I wince in pain as he laps up the blood from the wound. He whispers, "Do the same to my neck". So I bit his left shoulder at the neck as hard as I can. I suck up the blood from the wound I made. I fall asleep in his arms; soon I wake up because of some kind of pain. I try to find out where the pain is coming from to realize it's from my stomach. I breathe as the pain dies down and try to fall back asleep. Once I do, I sleep, and sleep and sleep. I hear voices in the background. Knowing Inuyasha and Sess are arguing about something.

"How could you?" I hear.

"He asked me too," growls Sess I think.

"Sesshomaru he's now pregnant" growls Inuyasha.

"I know I smelt it three days ago."

"By you or the half demon."

"Me."

"Feh, good, if not I'd of killed it."

"No, you would not have."

"Why is that?."

"It would have been the monks decisions not ours, but it's not that child belongs to me."

To Be Continued, well was the lemon bad, ok, good, great, or excellent. Tell me I need to know.


	5. Chappie 5

Miroku's New Life

Chapter 5

I don't own Inuyasha!

"I'm glad that it's not," sighs Kagome.

"I am too" growls Sess.

"Sesshomaru he needed to heal" growls Inuyasha.

"He asked me, how many times do I have to repeat myself."

"None I…am…just overprotective of him, he's my friend, and I don't want him to die again."

"He's my mate."

"Sess" I moan softly.

"Hai (yes)" Sess states.

"I'm thirsty," I state.

"Kagome, please get Miroku a glass of water," Sess asks politely.

"Of course" smiles Kagome leaving the room.

"Miroku, how do you feel?" Asks Sango.

"Ok I guess" I answer half smiling.

"I'm back" smiles Kagome handing me the glass.

I take the glass from Kagome and start to drink. Man, does this taste good or what. Therefore, I've been pregnant for three days. No wonder I feel a little different. Rin comes in seeing me awake she run up to me and hugs me.

"You're awake" she smiles.

"Hai (yes) I am" I smile.

"Master Sesshomaru there is a Youkai (demon) here for you" states Rin.

"Let him in" Sess sighs.

A Youkai (demon) who looks like a human comes in. The Youkai has Red Shoulder length hair, green eyes. The Youkai has a light green shirt, and dark brown pants. There is a sword by the Youkai's side. The Youkai looks something like Sess, yet it has make up on it must be a girl.

"Well Sesshomaru, what a house party" states the she-Youkai.

"Shut up Nutria, what in the seven hells do you want?" asks Sess.

"I came to see if the rumor is true, that you took a human as a mate" smiles Nutria, walking up to Sess.

"Hai (yes) it's true" states Sess walking to the bed I'm in.

"I smell 2 humans, 2 demons, and 2 half demons" states Nutria.

"So" smiles Sess.

"Which one" smiles Nutria.

"This one" says Sess as he sits on the bed right next to me.

"But he's a half demon" remarks Nutria.

"Excuse me, may I say something. I maybe one now yet I use to be a full human," I smile while leaning closer to Sess.

"Oh so you've already mated interesting, wait until Missy hears this," states Nutria.

"Who's Missy?" I ask.

"A Youkai (demon) who wants to mate with me, and I don't like her one bit" growls Sess.

"Now, now Sesshomaru don't be so mean," laughs Nutria leaving.

I lean onto Sess, who wraps his arms around me. I feel like falling back to sleep, it must be Sess's blood. I must not be used to it yet, oh well, why not sleep. Sess picks me up and brings me to the bathroom. He sets me down, taking the sheet off me, he runs my bath and puts me into the tube.

"Take a bath and put new clothes on, you need to eat before you go back to sleep" states Sess.

Sess leaves the room, and I start to wash myself, I am hungry, maybe I should eat first then get some more sleep. It must be Sess's blood, that's making me so tired. I know, I'm pregnant, I also know I am almost healed. I run my hand over the bite mark. I guess, I'm 

not use to belonging to someone. I will have to get use to this mark always being here. As I finish washing myself, I try to get out of the tube. I slip back into the tube and as I fall. I make a weird sound. Sess comes in, seeing I'm having trouble getting out of the tube.

He comes over, and picks me up out of the tube. He helps me get dress, he picks me up and carries me back into our room. He places me on the bed, I try to move to sit back on the pillows. Instead, I can't steady my arms and I fall down onto the bed. Inuyasha and Kagome helps me to lean on the pillows, as Sess went to check on my food.

"Arigato (thank you)" I state.

"No problem" smiles Kagome.

"I don't know what's wrong with me" I say.

"Feh, your body's just not use to the Youkai's (demon's) blood" remarks Inuyasha.

"Even Sango and I haven't gotten that for," growls Koga.

I look up and out into the sky. I guess we have moved faster than the rest. You can't blame me can you, I just had to get rid of his scent, and I needed to feel clean inside. Maybe that person was right, I might actually be a whore. I was sold to other men against my will. I hate this. I really do love Sesshomaru or my Sess. I smile to myself as Inuyasha leaves the room. I'm happy with Sess, unlike the other people, who I accidentally killed them. I remember asking this person to have sex with me to clean me. At first he didn't want to, yet, he said he's do it if I became his boyfriend. I did become his boyfriend, but soon he said I could leave.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong" I hear Inuyasha ask.

"Nothing," growls Sess as he comes in.

"Yay food," I smile.

Sess puts the tray down on my lap, and whispers in my ear "you're not a whore." He picks up some food, and I start to eat. I feel somewhat embarrassed, not being able to feed myself. Soon my friends go home, Rin goes outside followed by Jakken. I look at Sess wanting to know how he knew I called myself a whore.

"As you are my mate, I can hear your thoughts as you can hear mine," he states.

"Oh" I look away.

"Look at me" he sighs turning my face to look at him.

"I…I'm…I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I can understand why. This world is not that fair as we want it to be."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all of my past."

"It's ok, I didn't expect to hear it all. I'm just glad you still love me."

"I do love you and I won't stop either."

"Good, because I'll love you forever."

He kisses me passionately, I kisu (kiss) back, opening my mouth to give better access. His tongue comes in and I let him explore my whole mouth. I moan into the kisu, soon he breaks the kisu. I fall asleep wrapped up in his arms loving the feeling he gives me. Four months have passed sense that day and I still look back at it, now, and again, knowing he loves me. Sesshomaru is off hunting, so I can eat. Nutria has just showed up with two other female Youkai (demon). I stand up and I look at them, I turn to go inside, yet Nutria and a female grabs me. They turn me to face the other female. She walks up to me, and grabs my face.

"So you're the thing Sesshomaru has fallen for" she smiles.

"So what" I yank my head out of her hand.

"I'm Missy young thing, and I have a warning for Sesshomaru," she states.

"And that is?" I ask.

"This" she puts her hand in my stomach "tell him. I'll kill you next time." Missy takes my baby out of my stomach. She rips the limps off right in front of me.

They leave me alone afterwards. I fall to the ground and I start crying and softly saying my baby. I look at my dead baby seeing it to be a girl. I put a hand to my bleeding stomach, as I continue to cry. I cry well into the night, I feel Sess picking me up. He carries me into our home, brings me up to our room, putting me on the bed.

"Who did this to you?" Sess asks.

I look at him "Missy, Nutria, and another one."'

"Why?"

"Missy said next time, she'll kill me."

"Stay here."

Sess walks out of our room I can hear his thoughts. Missy killed my child and almost killed Miroku. She is going to die at my hand, but first I'll bury our child, then I'll kill them. Soon I can no longer hear Sess's thoughts. I scream for him to come back. I fall asleep, waking up the next morning, I open my eyes. Sess's face comes into view, I sit up and go straight into his arms, I start crying my eyes out, I miss being pregnant. Our daughter is dead, this can't be happening. Please tell me this is a dream, please.

"Miroku, this isn't a dream, please calm down" states Sess.

"Please don't leave me right now stay," I whisper.

"I won't, I heard your plea, I buried our child and came right back here."

"Stay I need you."

"I'm here" he hugs me tighter.

I fall asleep again, this time when I woke up, I listen to Sess, and I think Inuyasha yelling outside our room.

"Sesshomaru, how could you leave him," snaps Inuyasha.

"I had to leave," yells Sess.

All of a sudden, pain shoots through my body. I yelp out in pain, mostly because it surprised me. I grab my stomach, trying to get rid of the pain. Sess comes to my side, he wraps his arms around me. Still in pain, I calm down some, yet the pain is still there, I try to sleep again.

"Sess stay here," I whisper.

"Alright" he crawls into bed next to me.

"I'll leave" states Inuyasha leaving the room.

I wake up because someone is wrapping something around my stomach. I look at Kagome, she smiles gets up and leaves. I can feel the pain still there, yet not as much. Sess comes into the room, sitting on the bed next to me. I smile at him, I slowly sit up and capture his lips with mine. Sess deepens the kisu (kiss), sticking his tongue into my mouth. Our tongue's fight, yet I lose to Sess. So his tongue explores my mouth, I couldn't help it, but moan into his mouth. He breaks the kisu, gets up, and leaves the room. He knows I'm still in pain and he doesn't want to cause anymore for now.

Two weeks pass by and I'm almost healed on the inside. Sess still is sad yet I don't know why. He has his reason's, soon I want to make love to him. I'm hoping it happens to like 

tonight, because Inuyasha and gang is leaving tonight. I look at Sess, then to Inuyasha I look worried and I am.

"Inuyasha, why is he so sad?" I ask.

"Keh, how am I suppose to know" growls Inuyasha.

"Oh ok" I hear a thought and it's not mine. Sess thinks this_ my baby daughter, my only baby girl._

Inuyasha and Kagome are expecting a child. Koga still can't sleep with Sango, as for me, I want Sess. Later tonight, Inuyasha has left and Rin and Jakken left to spend time with Inuyasha. I'm sitting on our bed, and Sess is out on the balcony. I get up, walk out, and stand next to him. I like it out here.

"Sess" I whisper.

"Miroku, I love you. Please let make love to you again," Sess whispers.

"I love you, please do make love to me."

I wrap my arms around his waist. He picks me up, and brings me to our bed. He lay's me gently on the bed, taking our clothes off. He kisses my sensitive spots on my body. I moan and I move my body up against his. His wanting him inside me now.

"Soon" he whispers.

He prepares me first, soon his three fingers are replaced with the tip of him dick. He thrusts into me, once again I scream in pain. This time it didn't hurt as much as the last time. I nod my head to Sess telling him he can move. Soon we establish a rhythm, which I can keep up with. He grabs mine and starts to pump as fast as he's thrusting into me. I can't handle this much pleasure, and I reach my climax. I spill into his hands, my insides tighten around his dick. This action makes Sess reach his climax and spills his seed into me. He pulls out and clasps next to me. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. Sess's tail for the first time wraps it's self around me. I lay my head on his chest, close my eyes, and start to fall asleep. Soon I'm asleep with no cares for the world.

To Be Continued Don't be mad at me at least they're trying again. See you next chapter.


	6. Chappie 6

Miroku's New Life

Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha!

I wake up to find out I'm by myself in our room. I stumble out of bed and go straight for the bathtub. I take a nice warm bath and soon I get my clothes on. I walk down to the kitchen to find Rin cooking some breakfast. I sit down, not realizing Jakken has been waiting for me to wake up.

I eat my breakfast slowly, not really feeling like eating. All of a sudden, my stomach does a flop and I run to the bathroom. I barf out whatever is in my stomach, I keep this up until I see blood. I start crying because I don't like this. I start to panic. Jakken comes in to see chi blood on my face and in the toilet.

"Sir, calm down" states Jakken.

"How can I, I'm puking out blood," I gasp out as more blood comes up.

"It is normal for the first three days to puke out blood if awake. You are not to eat for the next three days," sighs Jakken.

"Normal, please get Sess for me" I sniff.

"No, he is out on business and I'm not to disturb him," sighs Jakken.

"Oh ok" I sigh and try to stand right up.

"Go back to Lord Sesshomaru's room and go back to sleep sir" states Jakken as he walks out of the bathroom.

I stubble into our room, and fall on the bed. I just wish I could sleep for the next two days. I make myself comfortable. I want Sess here now, I don't want to stay here by myself anymore. I can't take it anymore. This will drive me crazy. I lean against my pillow as Rin comes in to announce that my friends are here. I look up and smile as they walk in. Kagome smiling and laughing. Inuyasha comes up, sits down next to me. I look at him, my smell telling me, he knows and that everything will be ok. I lean on Inuyasha. I start to fall asleep.

Inuyasha wakes me up, an hour later, he hugs me and gets up. Sess walks up and gives me something to drink, soon I fall right back to sleep. I guess, Sess doesn't want me to stay awake through the first three days of my pregnancies like last time. I must really hand it to him, he doesn't want too much pain for me. I fall back to sleep doesn't sound too bad. I wake up again, man am I hungry. My stomach just growled at me, I have to eat now. I try to sit up, but pain etches throughout my body.

I sigh looking to my left to find Kaede making a potion. I look over a little to see Sess watching her. I close my eyes and open them again when I hear the door open. I can smell food, so I try again to sit up. I feel a hand on my back helping me sit up. I look at Inuyasha, who is sitting next to me. I smile as I lean against the pillows. The food is placed in front of me, I look at Sess while I eat. I sigh, I remember a time when Sess came to me for one of the first late night visits.

I went to take a bath in a hot spring one night. I left the gang all sleeping, to take the relaxing bath. When I arrived to the springs, I saw Sesshomaru standing near the springs. I step up to him, ready to take out my wind tunnel.

"Don't Attack me monk" growled Sesshomaru.

"Why not?" I growl back, next thing I knew, I was naked in front of Sesshomaru.

"Because I'm not going to fight you," growled Sesshomaru taking off his own clothes.

I stumble away from him "what do you want?" I stuttered.

"You'll see" he pushed me into the hot spring.

I take my head out of the water letting the rest stay under it. Sesshomaru slowly walks into the spring, his tail grabbing my waist and holds me still. I struggle to get unwrapped from his tail. He pulls me close to his body, not letting me go. I put my hands up against his chest trying to push him away.

"Let me go" I try to push him away.

"No" he grabs my penis, moving his hand up and down.

"Why?" I ask.

"You'll become mine soon" he answered me.

"No I won't" I growl.

"Hai (yes) you will" he pulls me out of the water with his tail.

He put my penis in his mouth getting me nice and hard.

"Now, whenever you take your clothes off anyone awake can smell that you now belong to me. When your clothes are on my smell is concealed," he jumps out and dresses, leaving me alone.

I wonder if he remembers that. He did prove me wrong I do belong to him._ I remember that, don't tell me you forgot that I can hear your thoughts if you don't block them. _I did forget Sess sorry. _Don't be. _All right I won't, I yawn as I finish my food.

"Go back to sleep" states Sess softly in my ear.

Sleep, I seem to do that a lot now a day. I wonder why. _Because you're adjusting still. _Oh ok, thanks Sess maybe the next time I wake up I'll be able to stay awake longer. I drift off to sleep only to be awakened four hours later to Sess and Inuyasha screaming at each other.

"**YOU KNOW HE IS PREGNANT SO LET'S TRY HARD NOT TO FIGHT," screams Inuyasha .**

"FINE, just so you know, Miroku is trying to sleep," states Sess calmly.

"Not anymore" I whisper.

"Sorry, did we wake you," asks Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but it is ok, I have to learn how to use my new body anyway" I smile.

"Oh ok," sighs Inuyasha.

"Lunch is served" smiles Kagome coming in with a tray full of food.

"Master Miroku you are awake," states Jakken coming up from behind Kagome with Rin on his tail.

"Mother" yells Rin running up to me.

"Rin how are you" I smile.

"I'm fine you hungry" Rin smiles sweetly at me.

"Sure am" I sniff the air.

I smell that Kagome is pregnant with Inuyasha's child. I also smell some good food. I eat with the rest of the group. Sess sitting next to me, I lean into him sighing. I watch as Shippo talks Kagome about how he now belongs to her and Inuyasha.

"So Kagome, how do you like being a half demon?" I ask.

"It's so cool" Kagome laughs.

"Un! (yeah), I just need to stay awake to enjoy it" I smile.

"Miroku" Sango chirps in.

"Yeah" I smile.

"Do you have any powers from turning half demon?" asks Sango.

"I don't know" I answer.

"Kagome can materialize a bow and arrows, she can also hit her target with it," states Sango.

"Cool" I smile.

"Your wind tunnel, you can call it forth to use and make it disappear too" growls Sess.

"Really I can" I smile.

I pull the covers off and walk to the Balcony Doors. I open the doors up walking out onto the balcony. I lean on the rail as fresh air comes up and hits me in the face. I sigh as Sess wraps his arms around me. I turn around and learn into his chest just wanting to melt away in his arms.

"You know if you want to, you can practice your new found wind tunnel on a Youkai (demon) that's coming soon. He belongs to Naraku, who thinks I'll help him destroy my own half brother," growls Sess.

"Ok" I smile.

"Here the Youkai (demon) comes now let's go" growls Sess.

"Ok" I smile.

Sess picks me up and jumps off the balcony. Her lands on the ground and puts me down. I walk forward, as Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Koga, Shippo, Rin, and Jakken land around me. I walk past Sango, and Kagome to stand in front. The Youkai (demon) steps up, i don't move from my spot. I hear Sess and Inuyasha getting ready to attack.

"I have a message for Naraku. I Sesshomaru's mate is going to help destroy you " I scream, "Wind Tunnel I call you forth."

My wind tunnel came out and sucked up the Youkai(demon). I stared at the back of my hand for a little while. As my wind tunnel seals itself up, all by its self. I turn my hand around as I inspect my hand in the many years of my life with the wind tunnel, nothing like this has ever happened. I can use my wind tunnel when I wanted to, even look at my hand, just not my whole hand. I had to keep a cloth and rosary beads on my hand, to protect everyone including myself. I remember the first time my wind tunnel came to 

open. At the time, it was very small hole, and I almost lost my arm. I put my finger over the small opening and it started to go in.

Flash Back:

My hand and wrist went into the hole, I start to scream as I realize I'm in trouble. Someone comes up behind me, wrapping his tail around my waist putting one hand on one arm and the other hand on my other arm. He whispers something about not needing the whole world destroyed. He pulls my arms out of the wind tunnel and wraps a cloth around it. He takes out rosary beads and wraps it around my hand and wrist.

"Keep these on and you'll stay safe" he whispers then leaves.

End Flash Back:

I came back into reality as Sess wraps his tail around my waist and places each hand on each of my arms. Oh my god just like the person from my memory, it was Sess. I can't believe it, I met him when I was just five years old. Oh my god, he watched for a little while of my childhood. I can't believe it and now I love this man.

"It was you " I state.

"Hai (yes) it was" Sess growls as we get back up to our balcony.

"He was what?" asks Inuyasha.

"He watched over me for five years of my life, until I met you Inuyasha. He has loved me, my whole life," I answer.

"Wow, Sesshomaru, that's what you were doing for those five years now wow" states Inuyasha.

"I am twenty years old" I sigh.

"He watched you since you were born" states Kagome.

"I guess so," I laugh.

"Miroku, the first time I saw you, Hai (yes) you were just born because you gave me something to think about once and a while" smiles Sess.

"Why?" I ask.

"Your smell, it was different from all human and all Youkai's alike. I was drawn to you, so I thought you must be my soul mate," growls Sess.

"You're strange Sess" I smile.

"Sesshomaru you are strange," states Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha is right, you are strange my Lord" remarks Jakken.

"what) did you say" yells Sess.

"N… nothing sir" stutters Jakken.

"Rin, think mother, and father are cool" smiles Rin.

"See Rin is always talking good of me" growls Sess.

"Hai (Yes) my Lord" states Jakken.

"Ha, ha" laughs everyone but Jakken.

"Rin, go to bed" growls Sess.

"Ok my Lord" smiles Rin leaving the room with Jakken following her.

"Everyone else leave our room," growls Sess.

"Night Miroku" says Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha together.

"Bye" states Koga.

They all leave Sess and mine rooms. Sess and I change into sleeping clothes. Sess gets in and I after him. I curl right up next to him, soon I'm starting to drift off to sleep. I'm happy, really truly happy for the first time in many long years.

To Be Continued well another chapter down and I don't know how many more.


	7. Chappie 7

Miroku's New Life

Chapter 7

I don't own Inuyasha

I am finally free of pregnant (seven months after last chapter) and I love it. Sess wants to have more but I want to wait. My son has silver hair with black stripes, soft silver pointy ears. His tail is black and silver, his eyes are gold with a hint of light blue. He's so kawaii (cute), I say he looks like Sess, yet Sess says he looks like me.

I wonder what our daughter would have looked like if I had been able to keep her. My heart falls as I think of our lost baby. I sigh as I start to cry, I've done this a lot when I start thinking of her. I jump off the balcony and land smoothly on the ground, as I walk up to her grave more tears fall. I kneel down in front of the tombstone, and I start to talk to the grave knowing no one is going to answer me.

"Kagome gave birth yesterday, it's a girl. I'm happy yet sad if you had lived, you'd be my baby girl. Sess's out on business again, Jakken went with him this time. Rin is with Inuyasha, so I am alone. My hair has grown a lot longer.

It reaches the back of my knees and Sess won't let me tie it up. I must sound like a sap, crying here. I love my son, I don't think I've told you his name it is Tenshi. I love him so much, oh I hear him crying I'll talk later bye," I say.

I jump up to the balcony, walking into our room. I walk over to the crib and pick my son up. I sit down, as I rock my son back and forth, knowing he loves this. His small tail wraps around my wrist as he falls back asleep. I smile at him, looking around the room. I wish Sess would hurry and come home, I hate being by myself.

I lay back against my pillow, soon I drift off to sleep, only to be woken by a scream. I jolt up, waking Tenshi, who starts to cry. Sess comes into the room looking pissed, as I try to calm Tenshi down. Sess walks up to me, giving a small smile before it fades off his face. I finally get Tenshi to stop crying and I look up at Sess.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Missy, she's coming and I don't want her to find you," Sess answers.

"I'll kill her," I snarl.

"She's here," growls Inuyasha jumping in.

"Hey everyone, I'm here" smiles Missy coming in. "Oh my, what a crowd in here, and you're still alive" she laughs.

"Yeah I'm alive and kicking," I growl.

"Oh I thought if I killed you Sesshomaru would be mine" she chuckles.

"You killed my unborn child," I say as I put Tenshi down.

"So it looks like you gave birth to a child after all. What is it?" She asks.

"It's a boy and his name is Tenshi, Don't go near him," I growl as I step up blocking her way to my son.

"Cry me a river, I don't care," she laughs.

"Sesshomaru" growls Inuyasha coming up to me.

"Die" yells Sess attacking Missy with his Tokijin, as Inuyasha pulls out the Tetsusaiga.

A fight breaks lose, and within seconds Missy is dead. Inuyasha had broken her barrier as Sess sliced throw her. I pick up my son, as he is crying. I try to shush him but he won't be quite. I start to cry, as my baby won't stop.

I was scared she'd kill my son like my daughter. I'm shaking all over, I fall to my knees as I cry harder. Sess comes to my side rubbing smoothing circles around my back. I start to breathe slowly as I calm down, I realize Tenshi has stopped crying as well. Sess picks me up and places me on our bed.

"Arigato (thank you) I'm fine now" I sigh as I relax.

"Jakken get rid of the body," orders Sess.

"Hai (Yes) sir" sighs Jakken.

"Is Tenshi ok?" asks Kagome coming in with her daughter Kurai on her hip.

"Yeah, he's fine" I sighs.

"Inuyasha's and Kagome's child Kurai has all silver hair with black soft ears. her eyes are baby brown, with a hint of gold. she has no tale but still is kawaii (cute). I go to the balcony l lean on the rail as I stare outside. my life is now very different, I guess a mother will be very worried for their child. I am no different.

My life, don't I need a new one, I have to fight again. I must help Inuyasha out in destroying Naraku. I may be free but a couple of people are not and I must help out. Therefore, when I'm ready I'll rejoin Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Koga, and Shippo. I can't wait to get back out there if Sess lets me go.

I walk back into our room and to the crib. Tenshi is so beautiful I don't want anything happening to him. if I go back to Inuyasha group, I'll have to take him with me. which means Sess, Rin, and Jakken will be with us. I wonder if him coming along if I will have to worry about Tenshi's safety.

I won't really know until I ask him about it. I'll have to talk to Sess about that tonight for I want to go in the morning when they leave. Inuyasha has already left to his room with Kagome and Kurai. Shippo leaves with Rin and Jakken. I can sense Koga left leaving Sango, who's walking up to me.

"Miroku" sighs Sango.

"Hai (yes) Sango" I turn to look at her.

"I'm glad you're happy" she smiles.

"So am I, I'll see you tomorrow morning" I smile back, she leaves me with Sess.

"Sess love" I state.

"Hai (yes) love" ponders Sess.

"I want t go back with Inuyasha's group. I want to travel with them, help them hunt down Naraku and the Shikkon Jewel shards," I say looking at him.

"I don't know, it's dangerous."

"I know, but I can handle myself. I mean Inuyasha and others will be there."

"What about Tenshi, he needs you?"

"I know, so I'll take him with me, if you want you can come along with us, also Rin and Jakken, I've been away for far too long, I want to go with them."

"Alright, we'll all head out tomorrow morning."

"Really."

"Really."

"Oh my god arigato (thank you)."

"Let's go to bed."

"Alright" I climb into bed with him.

I wake up yawning, I notice it's before sunrise. I get up because my ears pick up a faint cry from Tenshi's room. As I walk in, I sense an evil presence in the room. I grab my staff, which is right next to the door. I walk further into the room, getting familiar with the evil presence. I soon realize that it's Naraku in my baby's room.

"Why are you here?" I bark out.

"I just wanted to see your child, no one but you know I'm here" chuckles Naraku.

"I'll kill you" I go towards him, but he moves away.

"Ah not yet my friend, your son will become very powerful someday" growls out Naraku.

"Get out before I kill you" I growl right back moving closer to him.

"Good bye for now" Naraku disappears.

I walk up to my baby's crib to make sure he's there in the crib. I notice a symbol on his forehead, which was not there before. As I study it, I realize it's the same symbol on Sess's forehead. I sigh in relief because if it wasn't that, it would of mean Naraku marked my son. I pick him up, holding him close to my body. I love him with all my heart and I don't want anything or anyone hurting him.

I walk out of the baby's room, with Tenshi in my arms. I continue to the balcony, I look out at the beautiful view of the lads Sess owns. I almost lost my son to Naraku. He said my Tenshi will become powerful. I don't know if I should tell Sess or Inuyasha this.

Not that I want to keep it from them, I just don't want to worry them at all. I will have to keep a 24-hour watch on my son for now on. I won't really mind I mean I don't have to have too much sleep anymore. All thanks to the Youkai (demon) blood going, throw my veins right now. I guess I'm just happy everything will be ok for a little while.

To Be Continued


	8. Chappie 8

Miroku's New Life

Chapter 8

I don't own Inuyasha!

Sess walks into the room, _something is bothering you tell me what it is_. Naraku was here and he said our baby will be powerful I'm scared something is going to happen to him. I look at him, I don't want anything happening to this family.

"Don't worry I won't leave you alone anymore I promise" he says aloud.

"Arigato."

"I'm sorry for making you be by yourself."

"Not your fault."

"So Naraku took a look at our baby huh, I wonder what he was thinking."

"Same here but I don't know."

"Why you crying?"

"I'm sacred something bad is going to happen to our son."

"Nothing will happen to our son I promise."

"Thanks I'll go to bed now."

"But it's early."

"I know."

The doors open and in comes Rin. She comes up to me, I sigh, guess I'll have to skip the sleeping for right now. She wants me to go play with her, I leave Tenshi with Sess as I go outside to play with Rin. She is important to Sess, so she's important to me. I run around trying to catch, so I can tickle her.

Sighing I sit down tired as hell, I really can't go on. She comes running up to me, I grab her, pulling her into a hug. I start my tickle attack on her making her laugh even more, then before. I stop, as she calms down some, really need to stop running so much. I know I'm not pregnant so why don't I have any energy.

I look behind me smiling as I see Sess and Tenshi coming towards us. I can't help but miss roaming with Inuyasha and the others. I guess it's because they were my first true 

friends in my life. Naraku is so evil, I just really want dead, so everyone can live in peace. Of course why would someone what to leave me in peace and he just can't die.

I watch as Sess plays with Tenshi being careful not to hurt him. I get up going to her grave knowing she never really got a soul. So yeah, I stopped talking to the grave. Sess comes up to me, not smiling Rin sits down next to me. Today is the day a year ago, she was pulled out of my stomach.

Inuyasha is leaving today with Kagome, Kurai, Sango, Koga, and Shippo. I know they are leaving and I am going with them but Sess said to back all of Tenshi's things. I am packing all of his things but I still can't wait. Aargh Sess comes up to me wrapping his arms around me. I sigh as Inuyasha comes through our open door, I turn and smile at him giving him a hug.

"Um Miroku, you feeling alright?" asks Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answer.

"You didn't tell him did you?" asks Kagome.

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"No I did not tell him," answers Sess.

"Sesshomaru, you, Rin, Jakken, and Tenshi are going to be traveling with us for a while" smiles Sango.

"Oh, I know that" I smile.

"Not that Sango, the news of you being pregnant" growls Koga.

"What, really, oh my god, congratulations" I smile while laughing.

I sit down next to Kagome, and Sango to talk about the news. I can't believe that it's all happening but you know it's the best. Sess growls it is time to go, so I grab the baby bag and Tenshi. I jump out of my room to the ground following Inuyasha and Sess away from the castle. Yay I get to leave the castle to hunt for Naraku.

Walking in the forest trying to get the feeling of being free of the castle. Tenshi looks around his new environment, as I continue to walk. Knowing we will be walking for a very long time, I start to sing a song. Rin joins in along with Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. This is a song my dad would sing to me every night before I go to sleep that is until his wind tunnel killed him.

I sigh as my glint in the eyes disappears, thinking of the past makes me sad. I never really would have gotten to know him, and my fate would have been that if a demon didn't kill 

me, maybe I'm glad Sess brought me back to life. If only my grandfather hadn't been such a womanizer, the wind tunnel wouldn't have been cursed into my family. I slow down my walk, letting the wind blow across my face smiling.

Kagome is holding hands with Inuyasha as Kurai is riding Kirara's back with Shippo. Koga is holding Sango real close to his body. Rin is running up ahead with Jakken on her tale to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. Sesshomaru is ignoring everyone, I sign looking at my hand. My curse may be gone but my son will get the wind tunnel at the age of five, not that I want that to happen.

I just hope we can kill Naraku before it opens up on him. My smile slips from my face as I continue to think of what will happen to my son if we don't kill Naraku soon. I can with stand the wind tunnel but can my son, I don't want that to happen because it is scary when it first opens up on you. I must somehow protect my son from the curse of my family. I must kill Naraku before it can hurt my son in anyway, he must be protected.

I look up as I realize I've stopped walking because of someone in front of me, I smile Inuyasha as I realize he won't let me go any further. I look around seeing Koga and Sango waiting for me to say what's on my mind. As Kagome and Rin have worried expressions on their faces for me. Something's wrong again love please tell me what's wrong. I look at Sesshomaru for the first time since I started to think about my son and the wind tunnel.

"I was thinking about my son and if we don't kill Naraku soon how he will receive one day the wind tunnel. I may have survived it but what about him, I don't want him dying just to get rid of it I don't think I can handle that" I start talking about my thoughts.

"Miroku that won't happen we are on his trail and when we catch up we'll get rid of him so your son won't suffer" states Inuyasha.

"Yeah what Inuyasha said I mean we are close" smiles Kagome.

"So you think he's close to where we are but how we only just left Sesshomaru's lands?" Sango asks.

"How cute all of you in one place makes my life easier." comes the all too familiar voice of Kagura.

"Kagura, what do you want?" Asks Inuyasha.

Kagura smiles, as she looks at all of us, I watch, as she doesn't do a thing to start a fight with Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. I wonder why she's here if not to fight them but what does she want it has to do with something about us. She looks at me smiling, I grip tighter to my son as she starts to laugh at me for my reaction to her stare. I move to the point I'm leaning into Sesshomaru, I feel his arms wrap around me protectively. She moves so fast no one see's her, as she grabs me away from Sesshomaru.

"Naraku, wishes to see this monk and child right now without you guys to protect him," answers Kagura.

She brings us up into the air, as she tries to get away, I look back as Sesshomaru comes into the air after me. Inuyasha jumping from tree to tree Kagome and Sango on Kirara with Rin following on Ah and Un. Koga running along the ground at the same pace as Kagura, I start to struggle to get away from her as I drop my baby hoping Koga catches him before he hits the ground. I look down as Koga catches my son easily going back to Kagome to hand to her so he can get back to following Kagura. I struggle harder as Sesshomaru tries to get up to the same pace as Kagura so he can be side by side with her.

I really don't want her to get me to Naraku because I can't fight him at all. She loosens her grip for a small second and I take that to struggle harder, she losses her grip and I fall down toward the ground. I close my eyes as I feel the air going by me, knowing I won't live if I hit the ground. Suddenly I stop falling as a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my body pulling me into the body. I smell my lovers scent, so I open my eyes which I don't remember closing my eyes to see Sesshomaru's body.

I snuggle closer to his body thankful that he caught me before I landed on the ground. We land but he doesn't let go of me, I look up to where he is looking to see Kagura getting away. I sigh as I look around for my son, my eyes landing on Tenshi who's sleeping in Sango's arms. A smile of relief crosses my face as I turn my head into Sess's body, tears come down as sobs wreak my body. I was so close to being kidnapped by that bitch, I can't believe it.

Soon my body starts to shut down as I fall asleep, my crying subsiding for the moment as sleep claimed my body. I wake up looking around, I find Tenshi next to me and that I'm in a castle, oh my god am I…

To Be Continued Well that's the end of that chapter still don't know how many more chapters there will be.


	9. Chappie 9

Miroku's New Life

Chapter 9

I don't own Inuyasha!

Soon my body starts to shut down as I fall asleep, my crying subsiding for the moment sleep claimed my body. I wake up looking around, I find Tenshi next to me and that I'm in a castle oh my god am I…

Starts now

In Naraku's castle, I really hope not. I can't take him on with only my staff, my staff where is it oh there it is on the other side of the room. Great I have to get up to get my staff, I try to sit up to find a barrier stopping me from getting up. Kanna appears out of nowhere next to me, I can smell that Naraku is near, must be watching me to see what I'm going to do.

"Don't Struggle, it is useless" comes Kanna's voice.

"Let me go now" I growl out.

"Naraku wishes to mate with you so you can produce the greatest incarnation of him," Kanna says.

"So monk you won't be going anywhere" Kagura comes out into the open.

"I refuse to do such a thing with that demon," I growl out at her.

"You don't have a choice, for you see Naraku suspected that you might not do it so that is why your son is here. If you don't do what Naraku wants your son dies" smiles Kagura.

"Don't harm him, I won't let you," I growl in pure hatred.

Naraku comes out of the shadow, Kanna takes my son out of the room with Kagura following her. Naraku comes up next to me, I struggle to get away from him, but to veil I'm stuck right where he wants me. He smiles, as he starts to slip out of his robes, right now I'm wishing I am pregnant that way I won't get pregnant with his child. I know I'm not, he pulls my robes apart, and I struggle even harder to get free. His arms roam my body, struggle even harder to get away from his touch.

He doesn't let me go, instead he gets on top of me, still smiling like no tomorrow. I can't take this I open my mind link with Sesshomaru hoping I'm not that far from him to reach out to him. Sess you there, please be close, I think as Naraku thrusts into my body, not really what I wanted to happen. I wince in pain as I hear his voice in my head, _Miroku _

_love are you all right what is wrong, where are you? _I smile as I reply to his questions, I'm not really ok, what's wrong is Naraku is raping me right know.

I'm in his castle, you must be close for us to talk in our minds, please hurry. _We are at its entrance dealing with Kagura._ Where's Tenshi, Kanna took him from my side, I can't sense him I do hope he's ok. _I already have him back don't worry, we're coming after you in a minute._ I am brought back to reality by Naraku's grunt, he releases his seed into my body, and thus he pulls out of me.

He wraps my robes back around me as he gets up to join in on the fighting, struggle with the barrier as it weakens its hold on me. Finally, the barrier breaks, I pull my robe around me as I tie it back up. I get up walking toward my staff, so I can join in on the fight against Naraku. He will pay for raping me, all my life I've been raped by people, demons, but never by a half demon. I stubble outside, to find that my team has been holding their own against Naraku, and Kagura.

Naraku notices me trying to get to Sesshomaru, so he goes away from the team up to me. He grabs me, wraps his arms around the upper half of my body, hauling me next to his body. I struggle to get free from his grip only to grip harder to my body, I wince in pain as he turns to my friends showing me to them. I stop my struggle to watch as everyone else stops to look at me. I try to find my voice to tell them not to worry about me just to keep up their attacks and I finally do.

"No, don't stop keeping fighting, don't worry about me don't let him win. I don't care if he kills me, don't stop until he's dead, or wounded beyond repair" I start to struggle to get my point through.

Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru growl in frustration, but turn back to Kagura to attack her once again. Kagome is holding my son, and Sango can't fight, but where is Koga I don't see him anywhere. That is until I feel a transfer of body's I look up to see that Koga's the one who has me know. He must have caught Naraku off guard to get me from him. He puts me down next to Sesshomaru, immediately after being put down. I start to attack Naraku.

I must seriously be prone to kidnapping because the next thing I knew I was in the air, with only the wind around me. Great Kagura is using her wind to bring me to Naraku, when I'm over Naraku I am dropped into his arms. So once again, I'm in Naraku's grasp with no way out of it. Out of nowhere, Naraku jumps into the air, as a cloud of miasma forms underneath him. I can't believe it, why does he want me to stay with him, I look back at the fight not being able to do anything as we drift further away.

I struggle to get loose not really caring if I die, just as long as I'm no longer with him. Twenty minutes later, we come upon another castle that looks like no one has ever been in for at least twenty years. The miasma lets us down slowly, as his feet touches the ground he walks into the castle. Going into a room tossing me with ease on the bed, I get up marching to the door as he shuts it. I try to open the door finding another barrier keeping me in.

I growl in frustration sitting on the bed, trying to think of a way to escape from a room with a barrier. I get up walking around the room calling out to Sess, trying to see if he's near me to talk. I keep walking back and forth for at least ten more minutes, until the door opens with Kagura coming in carrying a tray of food. I sit down not wanting to fight her at all, she places the tray near me on the floor. I grab her wrist as she turns to go out and I pull her back, I have a few questions as to why Naraku wants to keep me near him.

"You Kagura are going to answer a few questions that I have, and I want the truth. First is why in the hell does he want me to be near him when he already raped me?" I growl out.

"To make sure you are pregnant with his child, I don't know if he has any other idea as to why he's here," answers Kagura.

"Ok why me?" I ask.

"Cause he can feel the power your son will have when he grows up and he wants one stronger than your son," answers Kagura walking out the door, closing it.

I did have more but I guess she only wanted to answer two of them, I sigh as I look at the food to see if it is edible. I start to eat knowing I'm going to get a visit from Naraku sometime soon and I would like to have some strength. I push the tray away because it is empty, I stretch falling down onto the bed as the door opens. I don't move from my spot as I feel a barrier being put onto me to keep me down. I don't have to look up to know who it is because I already know its Naraku.

I don't try to struggle as his hands start to roam my body, because I know it will be in vain. He starts to kiss my next, I'm hoping he doesn't try to actually make me his. I won't bite him for I am totally committed to Sess and not even death can change my choice. I try my mind link with Sess again, I still couldn't contact him so I growl out in frustration. Naraku hits me across my face with the back of his hand, damn does that hurt I wasn't growling at him.

He gets up leaving me alone in the room again, I sigh great I'm all alone and I haven't been alone sense I started living with Sess. I stay where I am on the bed falling asleep quickly, because I'm so tired from the day's events. I wake up to some good smelling food, I sit up to find a tray of food by the bed I'm in. I wonder if Sess can take care of Tenshi without me, this includes feeding our soon. I lay back on the bed after I've finished eating the food, not knowing what to do.

I'm by myself thinking about what to do, I can't believe I'm stuck in this goddamned castle. In this goddamned room, without anything to do but wonder if my love of my life is out there trying to find me. I don't look up as I feel the presence of Kagura coming into the room, to retrieve the tray, which had food on it. I growl out in frustration about what I'm going to do to get out of this room, and this castle. I fall into a restless sleep still thinking about how to get out of this place.

I wake up the next day to some kind of noise outside the door, the door flies open with Sess in front, as he tosses a dead Kagura to the side. I get up running to him, giving him a hug, and thanking the lord that I'm going to go home soon. He picks me up as I complain that I can walk, he leaves the room heading for the front door. As I look around the place, I don't see Naraku anywhere I wonder if he's dead. Sess puts me down as Sango comes up with Tenshi in her arms.

"I do hope he wasn't any problem taking care of him," I say as I take him into my arms.

"We need to get going, Naraku wasn't here when we came to get you. So he will be back and I don't think we should be here when he does," Kagome says as she hugs Inuyasha.

"Let's go" I smile, so Naraku is still alive.

At least I'm no longer trapped inside that castle, with the three evil jerks now I can hide somewhere close by. This way we have a better chance of surprising Naraku and kill him. Then my son won't ever have to worry about the wind tunnel, so I sit down somewhere to tell them my plan. I didn't even open my mouth when Sess started to talk about my plan with a few improvements, hey, at least I don't have to say it. I look at every single one of them, hoping that they agree that way we can destroy Naraku sooner.

"It's risky, but we may be able to pull it off," states Kagome.

"Yes, but what better choice do we have, I mean we he returns he'll find me gone and think we are long gone" I state.

"Hum, we do it or not?" asks Inuyasha.

"Let's get it done," growls Koga.

"We can do anything" smiles Kagome.

"I agree" nods Sango.

"Let's set up camp" I smile.

T.B.C. I don't know how many more chapters I will be writing for this Fic. However, don't worry I have many more than just this fic to worry about. See you for chapter 10 yay.


	10. Chappie 10

Miroku's New Life

Chapter 10

I don't own Inuyasha!

I wake up with Sess's arms warped around my arms, I sigh in content I'm back where I belong. Soon we'll destroy Naraku forever, never having to deal with him again. I feel a big gust come up around me, it doesn't take long to figure out its Kanna she is trying to take me into her mirror. Sess rolls us over so the gust it around us both, Inuyasha jumps up and starts to attack Kanna. Kagome and Koga soon join in the fight against the little one, I on the other hand take up Kurai, and Tenshi to protect them.

Naraku appears out of nowhere, great the one person we all wanted to get rid of by surprise and he came out to attack us instead. Sess automatically attacks Naraku holding him off on his own as Inuyasha kills Kanna, Inuyasha jumps up and into the fight. I watch from the sidelines with Tenshi, Kurai, Koga, Kagome, and Sango as the two face off against Naraku. Inuyasha and Sess are working together to defeat Naraku, which Koga gets into the fight to confuse him to make sure we win. I watch in amazement as Inuyasha gets a couple more hits in on Naraku, as Sess draws out his own sword to strike him down.

The two are working perfectly together to take him down, it's the most wonderful thing to see, enemies working together to defeat a common enemy. The battle continues with Sess, Inuyasha and finally added to the fight Koga are landing many blows to Naraku. I just hope this battle is over soon, because I can't take much more of this fighting my stomach hurts and I know why. Its father is losing and the thing inside of me may not even be a year old but it still can tell. Damn I'm losing my eye sight, I faintly hear Kagome asking me if I'm alright but I truly can't hear at the moment.

Naraku doesn't stand a chance against us this time, as I close my eyes and open them to see the ashes of Naraku going around in the wind. I puke up something red I think it's my blood as the worlds become surrounded by darkness. I hear voices around me but I can't locate which voice belongs on which side of me. I struggle to wake up when I hear Sess's voice come from some side of me; I just want to find out if my wind tunnel is gone and return back to my home. I don't want to go any further until the baby is born if it's not dead, I groan as I open my eyes only to shut them again because of the light.

"Welcome back to the living Miroku" I hear Kagome say from my right.

"How long have I been out?" I ask as my voice creaks from not using it in a while.

"Five full day's the morning is just starting, we are so glad you are not harmed in anyway" comes Rin smiling like no tomorrow.

"Don't worry Miroku the baby inside you was not harmed and you don't have your wind tunnel anymore" remarks Keade coming up to my bed.

I yawn wanting to get back to sleep knowing we are at the castle and both my baby and I are safe. Now the only problems that lay ahead of me is raising my kids, maybe get involved in Sess's business since it is my land as well as Sess's. I wake up to hearing two people talking across the room, but with my hearing I can hear them as if they were right next to me. I'm caring Naraku's child not that I won't take care of it, for Naraku is dead, I open my eyes slipping out of bed. I want to check on my son, he hasn't been with me in a couple of days I walk up to crib looking into it.

I smile at my sleeping baby, making sure nothing is wrong with him. I pick him up cradling him up next to my body, loving the thought that everything is paid off. I may be pregnant but I can deal with it as long as it doesn't turn evil to come back to kill me. I place him back in his crib, I watch him sleep for a little while longer, a pair of arms wrap around my body. I lean into the touch knowing it's Sess who's behind me; I smile as I turn around to face my lover.

I lean up and in to kiss my lover on the lips, letting him deepen the kiss making it much more passionate then when I started it. I broke the kiss to catch my breath only to recapture his lips in another passionate kiss, making this one deeper. I love this being happy with my family surrounding me for the rest of my life. I do have some questions for my lover, this concerning our son, and the unborn child in me. I break the kiss only to look deep into his eyes searching for something, but what I really don't know at the moment.

"Sess what age is it for demons to leave their parents, if their old enough for it" I ask him wanting to get it over with.

"He won't leave until he is 250 years old," answers Sess.

"Ok now answer this are you sure your ok with me being pregnant with Naraku's child, and do you think our son will get along with it" I ask having to know this right now.

"For the thousandth time yes I want this baby as well, I'll treat it as if it were my own, and as for the two getting along they may or may not get along. The two of them can decide on it, I'm not going to force them to like each other," answers Sess kissing me again before I can ask him another question.

I break the kiss asking "So when am I going to be able to come to your meetings about our land?"

"When both the children are at least ten years old and if we don't have any more before or after" growls out Sess.

"Well then I guess I won't go, because I know I'm having more kids with you" I smile knowing Sess said that because it might be too dangerous for me.

"You want more pain in the asses to look after," growls Sess.

"Yeah, of course I want more brats I can't stop at one, or two I want more" I laugh at the face Sess makes at the idea of more crying babies.

I walk away from Sess, sniffing the air to get a whiff of my friends, hum not too far away must walk some, but are in the castle. That means they were waiting for me to wake up, before they would leave this place. Good I want them to stay for as longs as they can, for sometimes I truly did miss them, beforehand. Now I won't have to worry too much most of my enemies are taken care of as for the rest I can take care of myself. With these new powers of mine, I won't be beaten as easily as I was before hand.

I walk into the kitchen hungry to find Sango eating some of the food; I smile at her as I go by. I won't tell anyone I saw her pigging out on some food, cause soon I will be doing the same as her, for when I get that far along. I still think she's sore at me for picking Sess over her, Sess made a move for me way before she even thought about making a move. Sess picked me out of the whole word; I turn to the storage to find me something to eat. I hear her get up, moving up behind me I turn around to find her smiling back at me.

"How have you been?" she asks me.

"I've been great you" I smile at her feeling that she almost did something to me.

"That's good, has he been treating you alright?" She asks me.

"Actually he's treats me very well, I love staying with him. He takes great care of me, how about Koga doing fine with him" I shot back feeling the need to get away from her. She must still need time to calm down about Sess and me.

"Koga's great, he's helped me get over a lot of difficulties that have come since you left the group" states Sango hoping to catch me off guard.

"Technically I didn't leave the group, just went on my own for a while. Besides, I can't abandon my only friends, but I need Sess and he needs to stay here to look after his lands. I can't chose both, but I can stay or go whenever I want to" I remark glad I caught her off guard instead. It's all true I can go join the group whenever I want and he'll be able to find if he needs me.

"Look Sango, I'm hungry so I'm going to eat, I don't know about you but I'm feeding for two here and need my food. I don't mean to be rude but you still have something against me and Sess, so I'm going to play it safe if you don't mind," I state picking up my food and leaving the room.

I head forward to Kagome's scent wanting to talk to her about anything; at least she doesn't hate me for falling in love with Sess. I walk down the hall finding Rin playing with Koga and Inuyasha; I nod my head to all three smiling away. I don't want them to know about Sango best to keep that a down low for right now. I run into Jakken who's looking for Rin, I laugh pointing to where Rin is at the moment before caring on. I can't believe this is my life now but who's to blame me for my rough life I've had up until now.

I find Kagome feeding her daughter, so I turn down another corridor to where Sess will be. He's going to the garden outside, so I follow him outside to the beautiful garden coming up behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist, burying my head into his hair and taking a big whiff of my lovers hair smell. Oh how I love the way he smells, I can't get enough of him, but I have to wait until after this child is born before we can do anything. He turns around in my arms taking my head and lifting it up as he bends his head down so our lips connect.

"How are you?" asks Sess after breaking the kiss.

"I'm fine just a little off balance, but that's to be expected because of the baby in me. This one is also sapping a lot of my energy, so I can't really do anything," I answer him.

"Maybe you should stay in bed for now on, I don't want anything bad happening to you or the baby" Sess wraps his arms around me even tighter than before.

"Ok I'll head back right now, it might take me awhile so if you get back before me don't worry ok" I walk away I have a flight of stairs to get up in order to get to our room.

I start up that pair of stairs wanting to get to our room so I could get some more sleep, as I walk up the stairs looking at the floor I feel someone watching me. So half way up the stairs I turn around to find out who it is only to feel a pair of hands on my back pushing me down the stairs. As I fall, I slowly turn around to catch a glimpse of Sango running around the corner, my head hit's the stairs as I continue down the stairs. I black out before I hit the end of the stairs, my last thought that runs through my head is Sess help me. Darkness is all around me, why can't I move my body, why can't I speak?

Why can't I hear anything? Where is my lover Sess? What is going on, has everybody abandoned me? What is going to happen to Tenshi? What is going to happen to my unborn child? Why did Sango push me down the stairs? Does she hate me that much to kill my unborn child and me? Why did she do it? What did I do to her to make her wish that I be dead? Did she do this because Sess made a move and I responded?

Well she had her chance for a long time and she did nothing to respond to me besides hitting me on my cheek. It really is her fault but why take it out on me, she should berate herself for not making a move. I just got so tired of waiting for her to make a move, even after I made a move. So why can't she except that, and move on with her life but instead she's taking it out on me and my unborn child. I wait in the darkness for my lover to come and pull me back into the light but there is no light for as far as I can see.

TBC Another chapter down, more to go. Help me I don't know how to end this fic, it really is great but where's the end even I don't know where that is. See you in Chapter 11.


	11. Chappie 11

Miroku's New Life

Chapter 11

I don't own Inuyasha!

I just want out of here; I need to take care of my child and my unborn baby. It seems to me Sess spends more time with our child then I do, I guess it's not my fault for that. I mean come on lots have happened since then, maybe I should just tell them the truth once I get out of this darkness. That Sango is the one who pushed me down the stairs and the one who's been bothering me a little while now. I must of done something to her that made her hate me enough to try and kill me, the only reason I know I'm still alive is that I feel warm.

I mean I've almost died many times and it's always was so cold, right now I feel warm which means I'm alive. Sess why can't I feel you I know you are near me but where? Must I reside in this darkness without any sleep at all, only to slowly come back to the world of the living? I only just returned a few hours ago to the land of the living. I bet Sango is playing all oh my god Miroku on everyone right now, but she's the one who put me this way.

I don't want to be like this, I want to be up around doing anything with Sess and Tenshi. Yet with Sango on the loose around me, I guess being in this state does a lot better than having to deal with her. Wait I can't breather is she trying to kill me again, I try moving any part of my body so she has a harder time. I can feel the darkness turning cold on me, it means I'm about to die soon, Sess help me I can't breathe. A few minutes later, I can breathe once more, I hear this snarls coming out of nowhere, I know Sango just tried to kill me again.

I can't help but wondering if it is my fault for her wanting to kill me, but then again I didn't anything except the call of someone who wished to be my lover. Is that bad I always thought that if you respond if interested yet I can be wrong about that as well as many other things in my life. Sess is my world now along with Tenshi; I really can't see my life without them in it, which is a lot for me to say. I have survived many things like half demons who wanted my body; I've been through many rapes in my life. It's not fun going through all of that but I can't die yet I want to see my sun grow up I want to have more kids.

I won't die until I have what I want for once in my life; I see a small shine of light in my darkness. I go towards this light running but I get no closer to the light, I struggle to catch up with the light I must get there. I hear for the first time a voice coming from somewhere around me, I twirl around to see if I can find out where this voice is coming from. The light gets a little bigger, now I know that if they keep talking to me it will help me out hopefully they realize this as well. I want out now but I can't do a thing but wait this out hoping nothing bad happens to me anymore.

I sit staring at the light watching as it grow bigger very slowly until the light engulfs me. I open my which I just realized I had closed to see Sess's face in my face, wow not what I expected at first. I smile as he bends down to kiss me fully on the lips, I kiss back, pulling away only to see darkness with a large light coming from behind me. Damn I thought that was real, it would have been nice to be awake again instead of being in this damn darkness. I turn around to look at this thing of light at which is my only way out but won't let me out.

I need to find a way out of here. How is the only question I can ask? However, who can I ask that to I don't see or hear anyone at the moment, which scares me to a certain point. I mean I haven't been away from people in like a very long time and to be in darkness all by myself rather creeps me out. I really want out why can't I get out, help me Sess if only you were here by my side I could then go through anything. I still want out of here I wonder how long I have been in this darkness now waiting for the light to consume me.

That way I can get out of here now instead of later, it's hard to be here and I am very concerned for my baby and my unborn child. I want to be with them right now but in the state I am in right now that is impossible to do no matter what. I look around hoping to wake up soon, I fall asleep, which is very weird for people in comas to do it must mean I am coming back to them. Finally, I will be able to see my friends again even maybe take care of Sango for good while I'm at it. I don't want her anywhere near me and my kids ever again; I want Koga and her to leave me alone forever.

"Come on Miroku wake up soon we all miss you" I hear Kagome's voice boom out of nowhere.

I slowly open my eyes quickly shutting them again because of the light pouring into them. I let my eyes adjust to the light before opening them again, this time I see Kagome's face not that far away from mine I smile at her.

"Oh my god you're awake at last. Sesshomaru come quick Miroku's finally awake" says Kagome leaving the room.

Sess comes in a little later with everyone else as well, Sess rushes up to my side wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you lord for your safe return to me" I hear Sess whisper.

"Sess, how long have I been out for?" I ask him.

"Two months" answers Inuyasha, "And if you ever scare me like that again I swear I'll kill you."

"Don't worry I don't plan to" I laugh as Sess glares at Inuyasha.

"Yes you had us all worried," states Sango smiling.

"Get her away from me Sess," I growl out, moving away from her as much as I can without falling out of the bed.

"Why she didn't anything to you?" comes Sess.

"Oh yes she did, she pushed me down that flight of stairs" I growl back at Sess.

"Why I would never," gasps Sango.

I growl out at her as she leans in to touch me, I grab her hand and start to crush it, I want her to pay for what she did to me. Koga pulls her free looking at her hand to make sure it's all right.

"Don't do that to her" growls Koga.

"Why not, is it ok for her to try and kill me by pushing me down a flight of stairs while pregnant, but not for me to crush her hand" I growl right back Koga getting very mad at the two.

"You did what," roars Sess turning to Sango, I smirk she'll finally get what she deserved for trying to kill me.

"I would never, he's lying" gasps out Sango.

"Miroku wouldn't lie, he hasn't yet" growls Inuyasha.

Koga drags Sango out of the room, I sigh in relief that everyone believes me over that killer. I don't want to talk to anyone so I get up going into my babies room, I look down at my baby smiling that I'm back with him. I pick him up as he opens his eyes knowing he's going to be hunger for my milk since he hasn't had it in a while. I sit down holding my baby close to my body, I smile a little before the door opens and in steps Sess. He wraps his arms around me as he sits behind me kissing my neck, I'm glad he hasn't said a word yet.

"Tenshi you're going to be a big brother in a couple of months, which means you must grow up strong to protect your baby brother or sister when mommy and daddy can't. I know I haven't given you a lot of attention as of late up I promise that will change. From now on, it will be just Sesshomaru, you, your baby sibling, and me, maybe Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kurai once and a while. But I'm not going to go anywhere for a very long time nor is your daddy" I say as my son watches me closely.

"Miroku I have some bad news, the unborn baby died one month into your coma. I tried to keep you both alive but that did not happen," whispers Sess into my ear.

"I guess Naraku's child was not meant to be, oh well, it's not like it was your child. Now we can have a real family with every child of ours actually having our blood flowing through them" I chuckle as Sess hugs me tighter.

I sit quietly letting what Sess say sink into me, I start to cry knowing what I said is true but it still hurt. It was still my child and I loved it, but if it dies then I can't do a thing about it. Sess tightens his hold on me as we sit there for a while, he lets me cry my heart out. Knowing he has to let me cry until I can't anymore, this will be the second child I have lost in over a year. Things are going to change mow and it will start today, after all Sango will no longer be able to get near me.

Rin runs into the room seeing my eyes all puffy she realizes I was crying, she runs up to me giving me a hug not saying a word. Now my family is complete at the moment, I know life will be still hard for my family but we will survive as long as we stick together. I hear a slight knock on the door before Inuyasha, Kagome with Kurai come into the room, I look up at them smiling letting them know they are allowed in here. They come to sit down across from us, we just sit in silence for a little while. I look down at my baby before I look at everyone else in the room my family is small but it will get bigger.

"Tenshi guess what Your Uncle Inuyasha, Aunt Kagome, and Cousin Kurai are part of our family and let us not forget your older sister Rin. This family is all we have but it's enough for me, but you still have to grow up big no matter if I lost the baby or not. You've gotta protect this family no matter what just like your daddy will protect you until you can help him out" I sigh looking at everyone else.

"Why did she want you dead?" asks Kagome, knowing she's talking about Sango.

"Sango, I guess was jealous that someone made a move on me and I responded to that person. For as long as I can remember since we've been with her, I've always tried to get her to respond to me. One day Sesshomaru made a move on me and well I responded to him. I did have a major crush on him so I thought why not" I answer Kagome.

For the rest of the day I keep my son by my side not wanting him to be anywhere but near me for a long time. I have missed my son greatly I have also missed Sess, for as long as I can be here I will not leave them anytime soon. I have not had any trouble for the last couple of days from anything or anyone and that's good news to me. I need the rest from bad things happening to me, besides I think Sess rather have his mate awake during the days and asleep during the nights. I go to the grave of my daughter telling her I would no longer be able to see her again because her younger brother and father needs all of my attention at the moment.

I make sure to never look back as I jump up onto the balcony to my room, walking into the room closing the door as I go. I must learn to shut the past out and move on looking toward the future instead. Now I am ready for a new life and I do hope this life is way better then my last one for now my life is complete as can be. Not a single thing can ruin this for me I think as I walk into the lounge where my friends and family are waiting for 

us to join them. I smile sitting down knowing my life is now the best it can ever get and not one thing will stop this from being anything else.

"Miroku it's about time you come back in" smiles Kagome sitting down next to Inuyasha.

"Sorry I had to say a good bye to someone before I could come but I'm here now and that's all that matters," I say sitting in between Sess and Rin.

"Ma are you going to be fine from now on?" asks Rin.

"Yes I will be from now on I promise," I answer leaning down to kiss here with a smile on my face.

"Good no more distractions from your family" growls Sess leaning down to kiss me.

"Ok, I may be ok with this relationship but please save it for the bedroom will you," blurts out Inuyasha.

"You need to get use to this because this is our house not yours and we can kiss wherever we wish to" I stick my tongue out at Inuyasha.

I give Tenshi to Sess before I took off as Inuyasha came after me in a playful manner. Taking off into the hall running as fast as I can from him laughing all the way, with the biggest smile yet on my face.

T.B.C. I think the last chapter is next don't you think so it will be somewhere into the future don't know yet. Well R&R for me please thanks a bunch.


	12. Chappie 12

Miroku's New Life

Chapter 12: Last chapter not in Miroku's P.O.V.

I don't own Inuyasha

250 years later

Twelve small demons run across a yard at the castle of Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Miroku's home. Sesshomaru and Miroku kept their promise of a huge family, which does consist of six boys and six girls. Rin the oldest is not counted in this for when she turned sixteen Sesshomaru turned her into a half demon. Kagome and Inuyasha also have eight children four boys and four girls. Now here is a complete list and some information on each one of them starting with Inuyasha and Kagome's children.

First is Kurai, with her silver hair and soft black ears, she also has brown eyes with a hint of gold in them. She is 250 years old and will be going off on her own to explore the world with Myoga as her guide. She loves to be outside fighting off demons whenever she can, her favorite is to spar with her father.

Second, one is Kazeu, she has black hair with soft silver ears, and she also has green eyes with a hint of brown in them. She is a girl with a tendency to be like her father, fearing mom's wrath, yet likes her good friend Atarashii. She is 225 years old and can't get along with her older sister Kurai.

Third, one is Kokoda, he has very short black hair with black ears, and his eyes are pure gold. He isn't like any of his siblings he likes to lead people and get them into any kind of trouble he can. He may be 200 years old but he still acts like a kid. He of course dislikes Sano.

Fourth, one is Seth, he is the only one who you can look at and not be able to tell if he's a demon or not. He has black shoulder length hair and brown eyes, his ears are like that of a human. Even though he likes to sit down and listen to nature rather than go play in it, he has respect for the creatures that live inside nature. He is 175 years old and doesn't agree with any of his siblings or cousins about the world.

Fifth, one is Isis, she has silver shoulder length hair, and silver ears, her eyes are that of deep brown there almost black. She thinks she's all that and thinks she doesn't have to listen to anyone at all. She hates hanging around with her family she can be found with a boy, making out. She is 150 years old and loves to hang with her best friend Taj (boy).

Sixth, one is Shinto he has black hair that is as long as his fathers, although his eyes are brown like his mothers, and his ears are silver. He likes to do as he's asked to by his parents because he likes to be on their good side all the time. For a 125-year-old boy he still loves to listen to his father's stories about how he fell in love with his mother.

Seventh, one is Tsuk, (name means Moon) her black hair, black eyes, and soft black ears are that of beauty. Although she likes to play around she hates it when she gets dirty, says it is for 50 years and younger who can get dirty. She likes to sit in front of a mirror and brush her hair all day long. She is 100 years old.

Last, one is Aria, she has very short silver hair, silver ears, and pure gold eyes. The only thing anyone will find her doing is sparing with her best friend Nabiki. She can't stand not doing something that doesn't involve her fists. She's only 50 and she can't wait to get up early and spar.

Inuyasha and Kagome's children have only two marks of blue on each side of their faces. Now onto Miroku and Sesshomaru's children all twelve of them:

First is Tenshi, with his silver hair with black stripes, soft silver pointy ears. His tail is black and silver and his eyes are gold with a hint of light blue. He's doesn't get along with Rin because she bosses him around all the time, he can't stay out of trouble no matter what Miroku does to stop him. He's already 250 years old and is back to visit with his younger siblings that he has.

Second, one is Atarashii, he's an American-looking golden-manned blond, with gold eyes, and golden tail, and he's quirky. However, for a 225-year-old haft demon who doesn't want anything to do with the world besides his best friend Kazeu. He wants to fight at all times with any of his siblings.

Third, one is Sano, he looks nothing like his parents, his eyes are black, and his ears are soft brown, along with his shoulder length hair and a brown tail. He's a monk like his father but not a womanizer, the only person he doesn't get along with is Kokoda. The reason is no matter what Kokoda does; Sano will not take part in. He's 200 years old and can't wait to be 250 then he can go off by himself and truly be a monk.

Fourth, one is Nara, she has blond hair, with yellow eyes, her tail is blond, and her ears are blond as well. She loves nature as well as Seth considering both where born out in the forest. She hates to see her father leave for anything at all, rather having both parents home at all times. She's only 175 and can't wait to be with nature at any time of day.

Fifth, one is Taj, he has his black hair in a tie; he also has black ears with brown eyes. He likes to hang around with his good friend Isis, while trying to get some girls to go out with him. It doesn't take a genius to see he follows Isis around at all times. This boy is 150 and still doesn't know what the word grounded means, even though he's been grounded a lot of times.

Sixth one is Gen like Taj he has his silver hair in a tie, he has brown eyes and brown ears (no one knows why either). He's friends with anyone he meets, because he's so friendly everyone just likes him. He doesn't care what people do as long as they don't drag him in on it. He's only 125 and can still keep his cool no matter what happens.

Seventh, one is Nin, he is not like anyone else with his raven black hair that's down to his ankles, with his gold eyes that can't be challenged. His ears are pure silver, and yet very soft to touch. Normally one can find him in the library with a book in his hands reading the whole book within a couple of hours. He may be 100 years old he has the brain of a genius, which says a lot about him.

Eighth, one is Yoko Amies, she is one twin she has short black hair with black ears, and silver eyes. She can't be anywhere without her twin, when together if they switch one can never tell the other one apart. She wears silver clothes that match her eyes, but sometimes wears her twin brothers black clothes. She is 75 years old and minute older then her twin brother.

Ninth, one is Yoko James, he is the second he has like his twin short black hair with black ears, and silver eyes. He can't be anywhere without his twin, when together if they switch one can never tell the other one apart. He wears black clothes that match his hair and ears, but sometimes wears his twin sisters silver clothes. He is 75 years old and is younger than his twin sister is.

Tenth, one is Nabiki, she has long silver hair with brown eyes she also has silver ears. This one gets up a couple minutes after her father gets up wanting to eat and then spar with her friend Aria. She just likes to spar with Aria at anytime of the day. This one is 50 years old and doesn't play around except when sparing with anyone younger than she does.

Eleventh on is Shitogeruna with his black hair and obsidian eyes, his tail is pure black as well. This young haft demon with a perchance loves to bug his fathers. He's only 25 years old and can't wait to be 250 years old already. He also hates to fight and doesn't want to get his hands dirty. (Name means "Accomplished.")

Last one is Ainka is the only one with the markings of Sesshomaru's father on her face. She has silver hair down to the small of her back, with black soft ears, and she is the only one with crimson eyes. She is small and doesn't like to be left in Jakken's care; she only likes to be held by her mom. Will only let Sesshomaru give her a bath, not saying the days she doesn't want to take one. She may be five but she shows promise of great power within her already.

The rest of the eleven children of Sesshomaru and Miroku have a crescent moon on their forehead, and markings like their fathers on their hands. Now looking at this life of theirs, in the front yard is where all of the children can be found. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sesshomaru are also in the front yard but under a tree watching their children either spar, play around, or read a book. Ainka is playing with a doll Rin made her right in front of Miroku so not to be that far away from him. Shitogeruna is sitting with Nin helping him out with bigger words, Yoko Amies and Yoko James are in each other's clothes trying to get Seth and Isis to guess which ones they are.

Rin, Kurai, and Tenshi are talking about the outside life with Kazeu, and Atarashii listening on the conversation. Kokoda is once again arguing with Sano over going into the woods to hunt some stronger demons. Shinto is playing with Tsuk making sure she stays away from mud and not getting himself dirty. Nara and Taj are trying to keep Gen from hurting Jakken because Jakken is trying to prove Gen wrong on something. Nabiki and Aria are sparing again, this time just for fun, while the adults are talking.

"Miroku, twelve kids, I'm glad you stopped after Ainka" smiles Kagome.

"I'm glad too, but at least they are a couple of years apart," laughs Miroku.

"So Sesshomaru, do you think any of them will stay here with you guys?" asks Inuyasha.

"Nope, I think they all will get out of here, and really make something of themselves" smiles Sesshomaru.

"How about you Inuyasha?" asks Miroku.

"Nah, none are staying with us when they get old enough," laughs Inuyasha as Aria and Nabiki run by still sparing with each other.

"Damn those two will never stop sparing will they" smiles Kagome.

"Nope I don't think they will, their obsessed with trying to make each other stronger" smiles Miroku getting up from his place to grab his daughter and bring her back near him.

"Although this one is causing enough problems with getting away and getting out of her room. She's even getting into locked rooms somehow, we can't stop her, and it's getting a little annoying. We don't know how she does it or how anything else she does are done." States Sesshomaru.

"We had the same problem with Aria, but we just waited until she was ten before she stopped" smiles Inuyasha.

So as you can see these two couples are doing great and now for our last couple. Of which has not been seen near Sesshomaru's land since the day Sesshomaru kicked them out. Koga doesn't really care he never really liked the others only Kagome. Now those two only had two kids.

Kohaku their first-born is named after Sango's little brother who's dead. He's 249 years old, looks like his mother except he has a tail like his dads. He punky and hates his parents because he doesn't have any friends at all.

Their second child is Marn named after a fallen comrade of Koga's. He also dislikes his parent but for a very different reason. He just hates them he also doesn't look anything like his parents but more human than normal. He's only 50 years old.

This is how I'll end this story how did I do on it and R&R for me. Don't let me down my fans.

Good Evening


End file.
